


Braixen's Chance

by Chrysonice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Gen, One Shot, Pokken Tournament, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice
Summary: It's Pikachu versus Braixen! Time for a fight to move on to the next round in Pokken Tournament!





	Braixen's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Braixen Week 2017!

The sound of fallen leaves matched to the sound of a mythical creature hitting the ground coated with said leaves.

Pokken Tournament. It is a competition every year that only a select few Pokemon can join. The ultimate prize? Glory, bragging rights, and a trophy to boot.

That was what this creature had on her mind as she slowly stood up and regained her footing. She had a yellow and orange pallete of colors to her look. With fluffy ears and chest, a tail that looked like cotton candy in the sunset, and a stick emitting fire out on the opposite end clasped to her right paw, this was a Pokemon by the name of Braixen.

Across from her was another Pokemon that was radically different. This Pokemon was smaller, yellow, and had pointy ears with black ends to them. His cheeks were red and created sparks, showing a shot of lightning spirit through his veins. Pikachu, they called him.

The two looked at each other with fierce determination in their eyes. Tellur Town in Autumn was a perfect setting to settle a final score, and these two certainly had that in mind. With only one more round to go until the end of their match, it was 1-1. They could not hold back anymore.

Braixen dashed towards her little yellow target, her stick getting ready to unleash a powerful blast of fire. With a leap, the flames came out in the shape of a star made of inferno. Pikachu had ample time to evade, but not without a burn coming from the after effects of the attack.

He was amazed at the power of Braixen's abilities. Was this Pokemon really worthy of being better than him, or was this just a misstep on his part?

With his guard down, Braixen used her stick to deliver a flurry of slaps in the face. This, followed up with a kick to the jaw, launched Pikachu to the barrier that kept the two combatants from straying too far from the field of battle. Pikachu had enough.

As soon as Pikachu got up, he unleashed major volts of electricity from his cheeks, electrifying Braixen to a tee. This was his chance! He ran towards her faster than ever, hoping to finish the fight off with one blow. Braixen, on the other hand, had a different outcome in mind.

With all of her energy spent, she burst. It was too much for him. Pikachu couldn't fight back.

Braixen quickly launched Pikachu into the air, holding him with a bubble of psychic energy. With a little dance, she twirled her stick around to create three more bubbles that went towards Pikachu. The bubbles collided, and an explosion worthy of a fireworks show resulted.

Pikachu crashed to the ground, unable to get up. He was beaten and he knew it. If everything had gone in his favor, he would have this tournament in the bag. Alas, the poor Pikachu watched as Braixen jumped into the air for joy, celebrating her victory.

Wanting to maintain good sportsmanship, he slowly got to his stubby little feet. Braixen noticed this and decided to meet halfway with him.

Pikachu held out his paw. With a smile on her face, Braixen accepted Pikachu's offer of a pawshake. Two combatants that could now be considered friends. A worthy day of Pokken.


End file.
